If Only
by KimSunRi
Summary: "Andai saja… Hyukjae tiba-tiba terkena benturan di kepalanya atau apalah sejenisnya. Kemudian ia berubah menjadi perhatian dan romantis. Ah pasti akan indah rasanya…" Aku menggumam berandai-andai. *DHUK!* . Eunhae fluffy oneshot! (and failed attempt of humor inside). Mind to RnR?


Title : If Only…

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Humor(?)

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_**Warning : Failed attempt of humor inside. **__I'm so failed at this genre… __**OTL**_

Enjoy!

.

.:If Only:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

Dengan seringaian kejam ala ikanku, aku mengendap-endap kebelakang sosok yang berbaring diatas sofa. Tentunya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Rambut merahnya menyembul sedikit dari tepi sofa. Aku mengangkat sebotol air mineral tinggi-tinggi. Dan begitu aku sampai di depannya, ia masih menutup matanya dengan damai. Aku kembali menyeringai sebelum membuka tutup botol itu dan menuang seluruh isinya keatas wajahnya.

Ia langsung terlonjak kaget, bangkit duduk di sofa itu. Ia mulai menggelengkan keras kepalanya, mengkibas rambutnya hingga tetesan air beterbangan. Ia menyisir rambut basahnya dengan jemarinya, berkedip bingung selama beberapa detik, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saat otaknya sudah kembali bekerja dan rohnya sudah terkumpul dari rasa kantuk, ia menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya dengan tergesa. Aku sudah tertawa keras dengan amat puas saat itu. Ia menatapku tajam dan langsung membentakku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEE DONGHAE?!"

Aku masih larut dalam tawaku, mulai berguling diatas lantai sambil mencengkeram perutku yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ekspresi wajahnya tadi sungguh _priceless_. Tatapannya menusuk tajam seolah berusaha membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Ia selalu seperti itu, tapi ia terlalu sayang padaku untuk bisa marah lebih dari satu jam lamanya kepadaku. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya tawaku reda.

_(Dengan bantuan sedikit tendangan diperutku, 'Appo, Hyukjae!' 'Kau pantas mendapatkannya, you little piece of fish meat.')_

Hyukjae menggunakan handuk yang datang entah dari mana, mengeringkan rambut merahnya. Sementara aku terduduk di sampingnya, masih sedikit kehabisan napas dari tawaku. Akhirnya kewarasanku kembali saat ia menimpukku dengan handuk itu.

"Aku bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganggumu," ujarku jujur.

Ia mengerang protes dengan keras, sepertinya menahan keinginan untuk membunuhku, "Dan kenapa harus aku yang kau ganggu SETIAP HARI saat kau bosan?"

"Karena kau sahabatku," aku berujar tegas, kali ini dengan cengiran polos terulas.

Hyukjae mendengus, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Meski senyuman itu terlihat _sedikit_ dipaksakan.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku, aku _amat suka_ menjadi sahabatmu," ujarnya dengan nada manis yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan gestur yang amat berlebihan.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ya, ya. Aku juga membencimu."

Hyukjae tertawa keras atas ucapanku, hingga ia terdengar seperti monyet yang dungu. Aku mulai ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dan kami berdua kini tampak seperti dua mamalia gila yang terserak di lantai. Aku hanya menikmati momen ini, karena sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang kami tertawakan.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti tertawa. Yang kumaksud dengan tiba-tiba, adalah tanpa ada angin atau apa, dengan waktu sekitar 0.01 detik. Tawanya hilang dan ia kembali menatap tajam kearahku, menunjukku dengan satu jari ke wajahku. Sangat _bipolar_, Hyukjae.

"Tapi aku masih marah padamu," ia menyatakan.

"Uhh… Baiklah…?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Kenapa reaksimu biasa seperti itu?"

Atas pertanyaannya, aku menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh pelan sambil melambaikan tanganku dengan santai. Kali ini ia yang menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Karena… Kau tau, seharusnya bila seseorang marah, ia tidak mengatakannya seperti itu. Lagipula kita semua tau, kau **tidak akan pernah** bisa marah padaku selama lebih dari satu jam," ujarku menjelaskan kenyataannya.

"Oh ya?" Ia terlihat cukup kesal.

Tapi aku hanya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihku dan mengangguk. Percayalah saat kubilang ia tidak akan bisa. Ia baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu, yang mungkin ledekkan atau umpatan lagi. Tapi aku lebih dulu menatapnya dengan _fishy eyes_ terbaikku diikuti dengan bibir yang cemberut dan pipi yang kugembungkan. Ia langsung membungkam mulutnya dan menghela napas berat.

"Lihat? Aku menang lagi," aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau sangat tidak adil," ia menggerutu dalam kekalahan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Hyukjae," aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia kembali merenggut, tau bahwa perkataanku sepenuhnya benar.

"Kenapa aku mau jadi sahabatmu…" Ia menggerutu pelan dan menghela napas.

"Karena kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik.

_Ouch._

_Menusuk tepat di hatiku._

"Yasudahlah, apa yang sudah terjadi tak bisa diulang… Aku hanya bisa menerima kenyataan menjadi sahabatmu…" Ia menghela napas dengan dramatis.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau benci menjadi sahabatku."

"Wah, kau menyadarinya?"

Aku tau ia hanya bercanda. Tapi tetap terasa agak sakit. Aku mendengus kesal kearahnya.

"Bocah," ia meledekku.

"Kau menantangku? Akan kau rasakan akibatnya nanti!" Aku menggeram pelan, mengancamnya.

Ia menatapku meremehkan, "Tidak. Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan balas dendam atas ulahmu tadi."

"_Bring it on_."

Kami saling bertukar tatapan meremehkan. Setelah beberapa menit, aku meninggalkannya di ruang tamu itu. Aku bergegas kembali ke rumahku, yang berada tepat di seberang rumahnya dan memasuki kamarku, membanting pintu kamarku hingga menutup. Aku melempar diriku ke kasur, kemudian duduk sambil memeluk sebuah bantal di pangkuanku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan membenamkan wajahku di bantal itu.

"_Pabbo _Hyukjae…" Gumamku.

Aku dan Hyukjae, seperti yang kusebutkan sebelumnya adalah sahabat akrab. Kami memang bukan sahabat sejak kecil atau sejak lahir, tidak. Malah sebenarnya aku baru mengenalnya sekitar dua tahun lalu. Saat kuingat kembali pertemuan kami, itu cukup… _berkesan_.

.

.

_**-Flashback, Author's POV-**_

_Donghae adalah siswa baru di SM High School, karena appanya baru saja pindah ke Seoul dari Mokpo untuk bekerja. Ia cukup bersemangat untuk pindah ke kota besar seperti itu. Dan ia berharap hari pertamanya di sekolah Seoul akan menyenangkan._

_Saat ia memasuki kelas, semua murid menoleh kearahnya dengan antusiasme. Reaksi yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Ia selalu menjadi siswa tampan yang populer, bahkan di sekolah lamanya. Jadi ia sudah terlihat menyeringai dengan percaya diri saat menatap sekeliling kelas yang sedang memuja-mujanya. Sang seonsaengnim mulai memperkenalkannya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas. Ia masih dipenuhi rasa percaya diri saat tatapannya hinggap di salah seorang namja._

_Namja itu berbeda dari murid lain di kelas itu. Tidak seperti mereka, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya dengan malas, yang sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Ia menghela napasnya sambil melihat kearah luar jendela. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik atas kehadiran Donghae. Rambutnya berwarna merah-auburn, teracak dengan lembut. Dari segi penampilan, Donghae menilainya cukup sebanding dengan dirinya sendiri._

_Namja itu menguap tanpa suara, tapi kemudian ia tersentak dan duduk dengan tegap. Saat itu Donghae menyadari ia bertingkah demikian karena sang guru baru saja memanggil namanya. Namanya Hyuk-… apalah Donghae tidak mendengarnya dengan baik. Dan sekilas Donghae mengira nama itu cukup familier. Mungkin dari program komedi di televisi atau sejenisnya._

_Donghae menyadari ia diperintahkan untuk duduk dengan namja itu. Jadi ia melangkah perlahan kearahnya, menyadari tatapan seisi kelas masih tertuju padanya dengan kagum. Tatapan namja itu hinggap padanya. Tapi bukan tatapan kagum seperti yang lain. Bahkan tidak lebih lama dari sekedar sopan santun. Saat Donghae duduk, namja itu tersenyum sedikit, senyuman yang terlihat cukup simple dan ramah._

"_Lee Donghae," Donghae memberikan senyuman khas terbaiknya._

"_Lee Hyukjae," jawab namja itu, terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan senyuman mematikan tersebut._

_Sebenarnya hal itu cukup membuat Donghae kesal. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa bertahan menghadapi angelic smilenya sebelumnya. Tapi namja ini membuat senyumannya seolah terlihat sungguh biasa. Dan begitulah. Namja itu kembali menoleh kearah luar jendela, meninggalkan Donghae yang kesal dengan kekurangan antusiasme dari orang tersebut, dan perhatian yang amat sedikit. Hari di sekolah mereka habiskan tanpa ada sepatah katapun terucap diantara keduanya._

.

.

_Namun saat sedang berjalan pulang, Donghae menyadari ia tidak sendirian. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati namja itu, Hyukjae, berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Sebelah earphone terpasang di telinganya, entah memutar lagu apa. Donghaepun mempercepat langkah kakinya._

_Tapi beberapa menit sudah berlalu, jarak cukup jauh sudah terlewati, ia masih bisa merasakan Hyukjae mengikutinya, atau setidaknya itulah yang ia kira. Hingga akhirnya ia merasa resah dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik agak menyentak, menatap Hyukjae tajam dan kesal. Kemudian menunjuk Hyukjae, membuat namja berambut merah-auburn itu nyaris terlonjak kaget._

"_Kau! Kenapa kau mengikutiku, hah?! Apa kau semacam stalker?!" Bentak Donghae langsung._

"_Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Balas Hyukjae, terdengar sebersit kekesalan di suaranya tapi ia tetap bertindak dengan tenang._

"_Tentu kau! Apa namanya kalau bukan stalker bila mengikutiku hingga rumahku!"_

"_Rumahmu?"_

_Donghae menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terletak sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Hyukjae menatapnya seolah ia gila, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang terlihat kesal, namun dengan gestur yang kekanakan. Donghae mengentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah cemberut, persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi mainan kesukaannya._

_Atas ekspresi tersebut Hyukjae mulai menahan tawanya. Ia berusaha untuk sopan, karena mungkin bukan salah Donghae juga bila ia merasa seperti diikuti seperti itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae, tawa Hyukjae akhirnya meledak. Donghae malah semakin kesal melihat ekspresi tersebut._

"_Kenapa kau tertawa?! Kau tidak mau mengaku?!"_

_Hyukjae mencengkeram perutnya, berusaha menahan rasa geli sekaligus sakit yang ada sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "A-Ani… Ani…!" Ia berusaha berujar disela tawanya._

_Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hyukjae dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya meski bersusah payah, sambil menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Karena aku berjalan di belakangmu, bukan berarti aku sedang menguntitmu."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

_Hyukjae kemudian menunjuk kearah rumah yang berada di seberang rumah yang ditunjuk Donghae sebelumnya. Perlahan sebuah cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gusinya terulas di bibirnya, terlihat ia masih berusaha menahan tawanya._

"_Rumahku," ujarnya singkat._

_Butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk otak ikan Donghae mencerna kata tersebut. Hingga wajahnya berubah merah padam karena rasa malu. Hyukjae semakin tertawa melihatnya._

"_Kau ini percaya diri sekali. Untuk apa aku menguntitmu?"_

_Donghae tidak dapat membalas perkataannya, hanya menunduk semakin malu. Ia merasa sungguh seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Hyukjae yang menyadari rasa malu dari namja brunette itu segera berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak cukup jahat untuk meledek Donghae karena hal yang amat memalukan itu. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat tergoda untuk melakukannya._

"_Sudahlah. Kau mau mampir? Ada banyak makanan di rumahku yang sedang kosong. Lagipula kau tadi tidak sempat makan bukan di sekolah karena para murid mengerubungimu saat istirahat? Anggap saja ramah tamah tetangga baru," ujar Hyukjae dengan seulas senyuman._

_Donghae menyentakkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae takjub. Rupanya namja itu tidak secuek yang ia kira. Ia bahkan sadar dan peduli akan hal tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae mengangguk dan menerima ajakan tersebut. Peristiwa bodoh sebelumnya terlupakan sesaat saat mereka memasuki rumah Hyukjae dengan percakapan ringan. Dan darisitulah persahabatan aneh mereka bermulai._

_**-Flashback, Author's POV end-**_

.

.

**Donghae's POV**

Ya, begitulah Hyukjae. Ia mungkin terlihat dingin dan cuek di luarnya. Tetapi sesungguhnya ia selalu tau hal-hal kecil yang terjadi padaku, dan akan membantuku menyelesaikannya meski ia tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Kami menjadi semakin dekat sejak pertemuan pertama itu. Dan beginilah kami sekarang, amat dekat satu sama lain sebagai sahabat.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mulai bergantung padanya. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan hal aneh jatuh cinta dengan sesama _namja_ di lingkunganku. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut sudah amat lumrah sekarang. Ya, kuakui aku menyukainya dalam arah seperti itu, dalam segi yang romantis. Bukan hanya suka sekedar sahabat ataupun saudara.

Hanya saja ia terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. Dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk menunjukkannya. Hubungan kami masih berada di tingkat yang sama, sahabat dekat. Tidak lebih. Meski aku amat berharap hubungan kami akan berubah menjadi lebih romantis.

Hyukjae adalah orang yang amat perhatian, hanya saja ia menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak suka berbicara manis. Ia tidak bertindak lembut. Ia bertindak cuek dan dingin, tapi secara diam-diam memberikan perhatiannya. Aku suka perhatiannya, sungguh. Tapi terkadang aku juga ingin di manja dan di perlakukan secara romantis. Meski begitu siapa diriku untuk meminta hal tersebut? Kami hanya sahabat. Bukan berarti ia mencintaiku atau semacamnya.

"_If only_…" Aku berbisik sambil menghela napas, berbaring di kasurku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan membayangkan berbagai hal. Seperti Hyukjae yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ia mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Wajahku bersemu membayangkannya. Tapi hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku menghela napas panjang, mengharapkan keajaiban dan otak ikanku mulai bekerja dengan bodoh.

"Andai saja… Hyukjae tiba-tiba terkena benturan di kepalanya atau apalah sejenisnya. Kemudian ia berubah menjadi perhatian dan romantis. Ah pasti akan indah rasanya…" Aku menggumam berandai-andai.

***DHUK!***

Aku baru saja hendak menghela napas saat tiba-tiba kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan suara benturan keras menggema. Aku tersentak dan langsung bangkit duduk di kasurku, melihat kearah sesosok _namja_ yang tersungkur rata di lantai, wajahnya berkenalan dengan lantai marmer itu terlebih dahulu sebelum tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya terbelit karpet aneh yang talinya menjuntai di depan kamarku, yang sepertinya merupakan penyebab jatuhnya.

"Ya ampun, Hyukjae!" Seruku khawatir.

Aku mendengarnya mengerang kesakitan saat aku membantunya bangkit duduk dari posisi tersungkurnya di lantai. Ia duduk bersila, tangannya mengusap kepalanya. Aku duduk berlutut di depannya, dan mengusap pelan rambutnya, juga daerah kepalanya yang sepertinya terkena benturan keras.

"Kau tidak apa? Suara benturannya terdengar keras sekali," aku bertanya, masih khawatir.

"Ya… Kurasa aku baik-baik sa-"

Ia tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Ia menatapku dengan agak melamun. Aku menenggelengkan kepalaku bingung saat ia terus menatapku dengan linglung. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan, dan meletakkannya di pipi kiriku, mengelusnya dengan amat lembut. Aku terpaku atas perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Sejak… Sejak kapan kau begini manis…?" Ia berbisik.

_A-apa?_

Atas pertanyaannya, mulutku terjatuh lebar membuatku menganga seperti ikan di darat. Kemudian sesuatu melintas dipikiranku.

_Bukankah ini yang baru saja kuharapkan sebelumnya?_

_Apa ini? Semacam sihir?!_

Hyukjae terus mengelus pipiku dengan lembut sambil menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Ia perlahan mengelus rambutku. Akhirnya kesadaranku kembali dan kupindahkan tangannya dariku.

"_M-mwo yah_?! Kau kenapa sih?" Aku bertanya dengan gugup.

"Mmm…? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja… Kau sangat… menggemaskan," ia berbisik dengan lembut.

Wajahku berubah merah padam atas ucapannya itu. Kepalanya pasti terbentur amat keras hingga otaknya terganggu atau sejenisnya. Mungkin aku tidak sebaiknya mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan dulu. Lagipula ia terlihat tidak tau apa-apa. Jika kubiarkan saja, mungkin ia akan segera kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa, _semoga_.

Aku bergerak menjauh dan bangkit berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri juga.

"L-lagipula, kenapa kau disini?" Aku bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan topik aneh ini dan menyadarkannya dari tatapan sayunya padaku.

Ia terlihat berpikir keras, tapi kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku lupa. Mungkin bukan hal penting. Mungkin aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu…" Ia berujar dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku hampir saja melepaskan tangannya yang sedang kutarik bangkit berdiri atas pernyataannya. Tapi berhasil menggenggamnya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia bangkit berdiri di hadapanku, masih dengan tatapan _love struck idiot_ dan senyuman serupa di wajahnya. Dalam hati mungkin aku tanpa sadar berterimakasih pada lantai itu telah menghantam kepalanya, membuatnya jadi seperti ini dan kembali bersemu merah.

"K-kau aneh, Hyukjae," aku berujar terbata.

Karena meskipun aku tau aku menyukai hal ini, secara teknis ini hanya sekedar kesalahan. Ia tidak sedang dalam akal sehatnya. Aku berjalan kearah kasurku dan duduk di tepian. Ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, menatapku. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk tangannya sekali, seperti mendapat sebuah ide.

"Apa kau kosong hari ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. _Wae_?"

"Bolehkah aku mengajakmu kencan?" Ia bertanya dengan _gummy smile_ yang lembut.

Dan aku terpaku.

"H-hah…?"

.

.:If Only:.

.

**Author's POV**

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, duduk di bangku taman disisi satu sama lain. Donghae sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya, karena Hyukjae terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Rasanya aneh. Ini terasa asing baginya. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka, saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae melihat kedai es krim di seberang taman.

"Kau mau es krim?" Tawarnya dengan lembut.

Donghae melihat kearah kedai itu dan menghela napas, "Aku tidak membawa dompet."

"Kutraktir."

Donghae berbalik menatap Hyukjae dengan mata terbelalak lebar, menunjukkan bahwa ia amat terkejut. Sejujurnya, Hyukjae adalah orang yang cukup pelit. Ia tidak pernah menawarkan diri untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Donghae sebelumnya. Memang ia hampir selalu membelikan Donghae sesuatu, namun itupun karena Donghae yang terus merengek tanpa henti kearahnya dan ia tidak dapat melakukan hal lain untuk membuat Donghae berhenti.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, "Tunggu disini, oke?"

Donghae hanya dapat menatap punggung Hyukjae yang bergerak semakin menjauh menuju kedai es krim tersebut. Ini amat sangat aneh. Tak lama, Hyukjae kembali dengan dua es krim di kedua tangannya. Satu berwarna krem keputihan, dan satu berwarna merah muda.

"Ini, _vanilla_ kan?" Hyukjae menyerahkan satu es krim padanya.

Donghae menerimanya dengan ragu. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mulai menjilat es krim _strawberry_ miliknya sendiri dengan riang. Mereka duduk berdampingan. Sementara Hyukjae menikmati es krimnya, Donghae larut dalam pikirannya mengenai tingkah aneh Hyukjae. Mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka. Donghae masih melamun saat ia mendengar Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia menoleh kearahnya dan melihat Hyukjae tersenyum padanya.

"Ada es krim di sudut bibirmu."

Jantung Donghae terasa melompat keluar saat Hyukjae mendekatkan dirinya dan mengelap bekas es krim di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Sesaat ia kira Hyukjae akan menciumnya seperti adegan-adegan di film, atau di beberapa _shoujo manga_ milik Jae Rim yang pernah ia pinjam(jangan tanya mengapa Donghae bahkan meminjam _shoujo manga_).

"Wajahmu memerah…" Ujar Hyukjae dengan bisikan pelan.

"T-tidak!" Donghae membela diri, yang tentunya sia-sia.

Hyukjae terkekeh, "Kau sangat manis… Kau tau itu Hae?"

Wajah Donghae berubah semakin merah karenanya. Ini juga pertama kalinya Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan _nickname_ seperti itu, tidak lupa dengan suara yang amat lembut.

"H-hae…?" Donghae bertanya memastikan.

"Ya. Kurasa aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu mulai sekarang. Manis, sepertimu," jawab Hyukjae ringan.

"H-hae…" Donghae mengulang dengan agak terpaku, menyukai _nickname_ baru itu.

"Mmhm… Hae," Hyukjae kembali bersuara sambil kembali mengelus lembut rambut Donghae.

Tanpa sadar Donghae bersandar pada sentuhan lembut Hyukjae sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati perlakuan yang selalu ia inginkan.

"Hyukkie…" Bisiknya.

Hyukjae berhenti mengelus rambutnya, terlihat amat kaget dengan yang baru saja ia dengar. Mata Donghae kembali terbuka dan ia langsung duduk tegap, sedikit menjauh dari sisi Hyukjae.

"M-maaf! Tanpa sadar terlepas begitu sa-"

"Hyukkie…? Apa itu _nickname_ untukku?" Hyukjae bertanya, matanya masih agak membelalak.

"T-tidak aku… A-aku…"

"Aku suka…"

"Aa…?"

"Aku suka… _Gomawo_, Hae."

Hyukjae tersenyum hangat dan mengecup pipi Donghae sesaat. Itu lebih dari yang di harapkan Donghae sebelumnya. Dan Donghae hampir saja pingsan karenanya.

.

.:If Only:.

.

"Hyukjae, kita kemana sekarang?" Donghae merengek pelan, mulai merasa bosan dan lelah karena berjalan terlalu lama.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae ikut berhenti, dan menatap kearah _namja_ berambut merah itu dengan heran. Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya kearah Donghae dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Hyukjae hanya terdiam dan menatap Donghae, memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali. Donghae menenggelengkan kepalanya heran atas tingkahnya. Saat ia akhirnya teringat, wajahnya langsung kembali memerah dan ia segera berpaling dari tatapan Hyukjae.

"H-Hyukkie…?" Bisiknya pelan karena malu.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," Hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menautkan jemari mereka. Donghae semakin bersemu saat Hyukjae tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kita hampir sampai, bersabarlah sedikit lagi Hae."

Dan Donghae hanya dapat mengangguk patuh sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya yang satu lagi.

.

.:If Only:.

.

Mulut Donghae ternganga lebar saat mereka memasuki _Sea World Aquarium_. Hyukjae membawanya kemari untuk 'kencan' mereka ini.

"Jadi… Apa kau menyukainya?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya.

"Suka? Aku mencintai tempat ini!" Donghae berseru riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tempat ini baru saja buka seminggu lalu. Dan kukira aku harus membawamu kesini sekarang."

Donghae menoleh dan menghadap sahabatnya itu dengan antusias, "_Gomawo_, Hyukj-… Hyukkie," ia berujar dengan malu-malu.

"_Cheonman_, Hae," jawab Hyukjae tulus sambil mengacak lembut helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

Dan mereka menghabiskan sisa sore itu berkeliling disana.

.

.:If Only:.

.

Seharian ini, Hyukjae bertingkah amat perhatian dan romantis terhadap Donghae. Donghae tidak bisa merasa tidak aneh dengan tingkah laku tersebut. Sebagian dirinya menikmati perlakuan yang ia terima. Tapi sebagian lagi merindukan Hyukjae yang biasanya. Hyukjae yang selalu bercanda bodoh dengan dirinya. Bertukar ledekan atau umpatan bercanda.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, itulah Hyukjae yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hyukjae yang _simple_ namun diam-diam perhatian. Bukannya ia tidak suka Hyukjae yang sekarang (apa kau gila?), hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dan ia tau hal ini tidak benar. Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini karena… Benturan aneh sebelumnya.

_Andai saja aku tidak mengharapkan hal aneh seperti itu…_

Donghae menghela napas dalam benaknya. Dan ia berpikir ia harus berhenti menggunakan kata-kata 'andai saja' tersebut. Karena itu sungguh bisa membuat segala hal menjadi lebih rumit dari sebelumnya.

Napas Donghae tercekat saat ia merasakan seseorang duduk disisinya dengan amat dekat. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Hyukjae sedang tersenyum damai dengan mata tertutup. Hembusan angin dingin malam hari meniup helaian rambut merahnya. Yang membuat Donghae teringat, sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam saat ini. Mereka sedang duduk di tepi sungai Han.

"Apa kau lelah…?" Suara serak namun lembut Hyukjae mencapai telinganya.

"Hmm… Sedikit," gumam Donghae.

Mereka berdua menatap langit biru tua yang jernih malam hari. Bintang-bintang dapat terlihat bercahaya, membentuk gugusan-gugusan tak beraturan. Bertaburan di seluruh sudut langit dengan indah. Sebuah _angelic smile_ terulas dibibir Donghae.

"Tapi…" Lanjutnya.

Hyukjae menoleh untuk menatapnya. Dan ia dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melihat senyuman polos Donghae.

"Tapi aku amat senang bermain seharian hari ini. Tempat-tempat yang kita kunjungi begitu indah. Dan rasa lelah ini sepadan untuk itu."

Hyukjae terpana oleh _namja brunette_ disisinya. Ini bukanlah bagian dari rencananya. Ia tau ia sudah memiliki perasaan ini sejak lama. Tapi ia tidak berencana untuk sampai sejauh ini. Ia tadinya bahkan tidak yakin bahwa _namja brunette_ itu mencintainya. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Meski begitu saat ia melihat Donghae sedikit menggigil dari dinginnya angin malam, ia tidak dapat mencegah keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menarik Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mendekatlah, kau bisa sakit…" Ia berbisik pada Donghae.

Hyukjae bersumpah hatinya hampir meledak saat Donghae kembali bersemu dengan amat menggemaskan dalam pelukannya. Kemudian saat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, ia tau perasaannya mendorong dirinya. Membuatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie…" Bisik Donghae dengan tulus.

"_Saranghae_…"

Donghae terkejut bukan main saat Hyukjae mengatakan itu dan menatapnya dengan sayu. Kemudian Hyukjae semakin mendekat untuk menciumnya. Ia baru saja hendak menutup matanya dan menerima ciuman lembut itu, saat sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

_Ini salah._

Saat itu Donghae langsung mendorong Hyukjae menjauh dengan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya dan menatapnya terkejut, sama sekali tidak mengira akan ditolak seperti itu.

_Ini salah._

Donghae mengulang kembali di benaknya. Hyukjae masih tidak dalam akal sehatnya. Ia bertingkah seperti ini karena insiden aneh sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali dari tingkah aneh ini. Dan saat itu terjadi, jika Donghae menerimanya sekarang, ia hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya.

"Ini salah, Hyukjae…" Donghae menggumam, suaranya hampir pecah.

"Apa-… Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak berada dalam akal sehatmu. Kita seharusnya tidak-… Kau seharusnya tidak-…"

Donghae menggeleng keras. Ia mendorong Hyukjae menjauh dan bangkit berdiri, sebelum berlari dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ia mengumpat dalam benaknya karena membiarkan ini semua terjadi hingga sejauh ini. Dan karena terhanyut akan segala perlakuan Hyukjae yang ia tunjukkan untuknya hari ini.

_Ini salah… Damn it!_

_Hyukkie-… Hyukjae tidak sadar akan hal ini…_

_Ia tidak benar-benar… mencintaiku seperti itu._

Air mata mengalir dari pipi Donghae selagi ia terus berlari menjauh. Hatinya terasa amat sakit saat ia mencoba berpikir secara rasional.

"Hae! Donghae!"

Ia dapat mendengar seruan Hyukae memanggil namanya. Tapi ia terus berlari, mencoba bersembunyi darinya saat ini. Tapi hal itu sia-sia mengingat Hyukjae adalah ketua _club dance_ sekolah, dan juga _ace_ di tim sepak bola mereka. Hyukjae dengan cepat menyusulnya dan menariknya ke pelukannya dari belakang. Donghae meronta dengan putus asa.

"L-lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku, Hyukjae! Kau tidak berada dalam akal sehatmu! Bangunlah! Sadarlah!" Donghae berteriak dengan putus asa.

"Aku benar-benar ada dalam akal sehatku, _pabbo_."

Nada serius dan perkataan Hyukjae membuatnya berhenti meronta. Atau mungkin hinaan halus yang akhirnya ia ucapkan setelah seharian penuh berlaku manis. Hyukjae membalikkan tubuh Donghae untuk menghadapnya. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Ia mengusap air mata Donghae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dengarkan aku… Aku minta maaf, oke…?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Aku yang-"

"Aku mendengar kata-katamu di kamarmu siang tadi," Hyukjae akhirnya mengaku dengan helaan napas panjang.

"_M-mwo_…?"

.

.

_**-Flashback, Author's POV-**_

_Hyukjae mengerang kesal sambil mengganti kausnya yang basah dengan yang baru. Ikan itu sungguh akan mendapat pembalasannya karena mengerjainya lagi nanti. Kali ini, Hyukjae bersumpah akan balas dendam. Ia pergi keluar rumahnya, dan menyelinap ke rumah Donghae yang sedang kosong untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas dendam._

_Hyukjae mengendap-endap ke kamar Donghae. Dan ia melihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Ia tadinya berniat untuk melompat masuk dan mengejutkan ikan itu saat ia mendengar gumaman-gumaman pelan dari dalam. Ia berhenti dan bersandar pada sisi pintu, mencoba untuk mencuri dengar._

"_Andai saja… Hyukjae tiba-tiba terkena benturan di kepalanya atau apalah sejenisnya. Kemudian ia berubah menjadi perhatian dan romantis. Ah pasti akan indah rasanya…"_

_Matanya terbelalak karena kaget. Tapi kemudian seringaian licik terkembang di bibirnya._

_Jika itu yang ikan ini inginkan, itulah yang akan ia dapat._

_Revenge will be so sweet and easy._

_Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya sebelum ia dengan sengaja membelitkan kakinya dengan karpet aneh di depan kamar Donghae, dan tersandung masuk dengan dramatis._

_**-Flashback, Author's POV, end-**_

.

.

"Jadi aku melakukannya, bertingkah seolah terpaku atau sejenisnya. Tapi itu terjadi lebih jauh dari yang kurencanakan. Meski begitu Donghae, meski itu hanya aktingku, meski itu hanya untuk balas dendam konyol pada awalnya… Aku…"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan penuh cinta, dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut sekali lagi.

"Aku serius… Saat kukatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak merencanakannya sama sekali. Itu bukanlah bagian dari rencana balas dendam konyolku. Aku tau aku sudah mencintaimu selama ini. Tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya karena aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Tapi hari ini… Berada sungguh dekat denganmu… Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi. Dan tanpa kusadari, ini sudah bukan lagi kepura-puraanku…"

Mata Donghae semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia masih mencoba memproses informasi itu di benaknya. Ia sedikit kesal pastinya, karena ternyata seharian ini Hyukjae hanya mencoba untuk membalas dendam padanya. Tetapi sekarang, setelah semua hal yang dikatakan Hyukjae, Donghae tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan ia tidak senang. Ia amat lega sekarang. Ini nyata. Ini bukan sekedar akting lagi, bukan juga akibat sebuah insiden bodoh.

Hyukjae dengan hati-hati mengusap sudut matanya, menatapnya dengan permintaan maaf dan tatapan penuh cinta kepada Donghae. Donghaepun segera mengulaskan _angelic smile_nya.

"_You're a stupid helpless bastard, you know that_?" Tanyanya.

"_I know. I'm sorry_," Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Tapi itulah Hyukjae yang kucin-…" Donghae berhenti sejenak.

Hyukjae menatapnya heran.

"Hey… Bisakah kau mengatakannya sekali lagi?" Donghae bertanya.

"Mengatakan apa?" Hyukjae bertanya balik, masih tidak mengerti.

"Hal yang kau katakan sebelum kau mencoba menciumku…"

Hyukjae tersenyum, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang sebelum kembali mendekat, perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"_Saranghae_, Hae…"

"_Nado saranghae_, Hyukkie…"

Dan jarak diantara bibir mereka terhapus dalam sebuah ciuman tulus. Yang tanpa keraguan lagi. Tanpa akting maupun kebimbangan. Yang begitu murni dari kedua hati mereka. Dan Donghae tau, meskipun ini semua sedikit rumit, tapi itulah jalan yang mereka tempuh hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu. Dan tidak ada cara yang lebih sempurna dari hal ini. Ia berharap mereka dapat terus bahagia mulai dari sekarang.

_If only…_

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

Aduh akhirnya ada _update_ juga dariku… #plak

_I know, I know_. Harusnya aku _update_ **Innocent Beast!**. Tapi mandek di pertengahan _chapter_ dan belum bisa kuselesaikan, _mianhae_… Jadi kupikir daripada nggak ada, lebih baik aku _update_ sesuatu meski cuma _oneshot_. Doakan saja aku cepat dapet ide untuk **Innocent Beast!** yang agak macet di pertengahan _chapter_ itu. Tapi bukan mandek bahaya gimana kok, tenang aja.

Semoga kalian suka yang ini. Tadinya mau kubikin sedikit _humor_, tapi tentunya gagal AHAHAHA *ketawa ngenes putus asa. #gakbakat #pundung.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
